Pavers or paving machines are working machines used in a paving process to create a new road surface. Such pavers assist in pouring and spreading paving material to form a new roadway surface or mat. With asphalt pavers, an aggregate filled bituminous mixture that comprises the paving material is spread while hot and is then compacted so that a hardened pavement surface is formed upon cooling. Pavers typically utilize a heavy assembly termed a “screed” that is drawn behind the paving machine. The screed assembly includes a replaceable screed plate to spread a smooth even layer of paving material on the prepared roadbed. The weight and/or a vibration of the screed assembly aids in compressing the paving material and performing initial compaction of the paving material layer.
To facilitate laying of the paving material, the screed plate is typically heated, to a temperature in the range of about 82° to 171° C. (180° to 340° F.). Heating the screed plate assists the paving material in flowing under the screed plate and reduces adhesion of the paving material to the screed plate. If the screed plate is not adequately heated, the bituminous mixture contacting the bottom of the screed plate begins to harden, resulting in buildup of paving material and excessive drag.
Some screeds such as those of U.S. Pat. No. 9,181,662 have an opening on the trailing edge. Although this can improve heat transfer and access to the heater, it can allow for asphalt and debris to get into the heating chamber. Debris can negatively impact heater removal and installation, heat transfer uniformity, etc. Other screed designs utilize a separate cover and/or multiple hold down components. These components and/or the screed plate need to be removed to change heating elements. However, the heavy nature of the equipment and the design of conventional screed assemblies typically requires that any such maintenance be carried at a depot or shop location, which can increase time spent in maintenance.